The Unscripted Klaine Moments Of Season Four
by Kri5ti
Summary: Simply put, I am NOT happy with Glee Season Four Klaine right now. So I'm re-writing the episodes to MY liking, with tons and tons of Klaine fluff. Pretty much the title... **EPISODE FOUR NOW POSTED**
1. Episode 1: Tearful Goodbyes

**Season Four Episode One**

**A/N: Quite frankly, I am pissed about how this season of Glee has went so far. First episode: pissed because there is barely any Klaine. Second episode: even more pissed because there is even less Klaine. Third episode: pissed because KLAINE'S RELATIONSHIP IS IN DANGER! So, to prevent myself from going into depression, I am re-writing scenes from the episodes to make them more Klaine-ful and fluffy.**

**I know the lines aren't exactly what they were from Glee, sorry. I just have to get this out and honestly don't care at this point. Plus, I don't wanna "copyrightm," so...**

**So... here you go...**

* * *

**DisKLAINEr: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Blaine watched as his boyfriend put on his Lima Bean apron and headed behind the counter. He hated this. Kurt didn't deserve to be serving coffee to a bunch of high-school idiots and homphobic jerks. No, he deserved to be doing bigger and better things in New York, on Broadway. He didn't belong in Lima anymore.

Don't get him wrong, it would _kill_ Blaine to watch Kurt go. But it hurt him even more to have to watch Kurt hold himself back. There was no doubt in Blaine's mind that Kurt would be in New York now if it weren't for him, even without NYADA. Kurt wouldn't have stayed behind if he didn't have that one thing tying him to Ohio: Blaine.

Blaine took a deep breath. He knew what he needed to do. He'd just have to wait until school tomorrow to do it.

"Hi," Kurt sat down beside Blaine at the coffee table he and Brittany were currently sharing. He took a long look at both of them. "So... Glee tryouts this week!" He exclaimed brightly. Blaine smiled warmly at his happiness, but remembered that _Glee tryouts were this week, _and his expression fell.

Kurt looked between the two of them in confusion. "Is it bad that I'm more excited than either of you?"

A snarky cheerleader from another table called Kurt over. "I'll be back," Kurt sighed and left their table.

"Why is my dolphin waiting tables?" Brittany asked Blaine with a sad and confused expression, though the latter was normal.

Blaine sighed. How could he put this in "Brittany" terms? "Um," Blaine said. "He..." Blaine decided to just ignore her question. "He doesn't belong here."

Brittany nodded. "He belongs with other unicorns. Like you."

Blaine gripped his coffee cup harder. "He belongs in New York."

Brittany cocked her head to the side. "But then my Kurtie won't be here with me anymore. Or you." She shook her head. "I don't like that idea."

Blaine shrugged. "I don't want him to leave either. But look at him," he paused to take a look at Kurt, who was messing with some ungodly machine behind the counter. "He needs to be in New York."

Brittany took a sip of her coffee. "What're we going to do?"

Blaine smiled as an idea dawned on him. "I have the perfect idea."

* * *

Blaine gripped his bag tighter and tighter as he made his way to the cafeteria to meet Kurt. It was heavenly to have his boyfriend roaming the halls of McKinley every day. Blaine needed his boyfriend.

But it was also a constant reminder that Kurt didn't need to stay. Blaine swallowed as he remembered what he was about to do.

Kurt was waiting at a table for Blaine, smiling brightly when he noticed his boyfriend coming closer and closer. "Hey," Kurt said. Blaine gave him a warm grin in reply and took his seat.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, taking notice of Blaine's upset expression.

"Kurt... you can't be here," Blaine mumbled.

"I know," Kurt sighed. "I'm pathetic."

"What? No, Kurt, no," Blaine said, shaking his head with a humorless laugh. "I mean in Lima. You should be in New York."

"Blaine." Kurt reached across the table and took Blaine's hand. "Honey, we've talked about this. I'll reapply for NYADA next semester and we'll go from there."

"But Kurt," Blaine said, rubbing his thumb over Kurt's hand. "You need to be in New York. Now."

"Blaine..." Kurt began, but he was cut off by the Cheerio's tapping out a beat with cups on their table. Kurt seemed confused, but Blaine was smiling. Here was his chance to convince Kurt to go to New York. Here was his chance to make Kurt happy.

* * *

Kurt took a deep breath as the car pulled up in front of the airport. He gulped, then looked at his father. "Dad, are you sure? I mean, I can always - "

"Kurt," Burt cut him off, cupping his hand in his. "You need to do this."

Kurt smiled. "You really are a great dad."

"I know," Burt said with a smile. "It says so on the mug you got me for father's day."

"I love you," Kurt said, tears streaming down his cheeks. He leaned over to hug his Dad.

"I love you, too," Burt said, returning the hug with a smile. He noticed a figure outside the window and grinned even wider. "Now," Burt pulled away. "I think there's someone waiting for you."

Kurt turned and looked outside the window. There was Blaine, a huge smile on his face though his eyes gave away to his sadness. He grinned and threw the door open. "Blaine!"

"Hey," Blaine whispered, throwing his arms around Kurt. Neither of them spoke for a while, just enjoying their time together. Blaine eventually removed his arms and said, "You're going."

Kurt bit his lip. "It's not too late to turn back. I won't go if you don't want me to - "

"You're going," Blaine repeated with more finality. "Even though I'm going to miss you."

Kurt began to cry harder. "We'll Skype everyday, and I'll call you when I'm not at home."

Blaine grinned, beginning to cry himself. "I'll be waiting."

Kurt took a look around at all the people surrounding the airport. Of course he was still afraid of the whispers and bullying he would get for being gay, but he wasn't going to see Blaine again for who knows how long. He had the right to kiss him.

And so he did just that. He leaned forward and put his lips against Blaine's in a slow, passionate kiss. "I love you," he said.

Blaine was going to comment about how many people were staring, knowing Kurt hated showing PDA, but decided not to ruin the moment. "I love you, too."

Kurt kissed Blaine one last time before muttering, "Goodbye."

Blaine barely had the heart to continue. "Bye."

Before he could change his mind, Kurt turned around and ran to the airport doors. He was crying like a maniac now, but he didn't care. He had every right. Once he was at the front of the line, he turned to see Blaine staring at him with a smile. Blaine noticed and gave him a little wave. Kurt returned it with a small, sad smile.

"Bye," he whispered under his breath. And he turned around, and boarded the plane.

* * *

**A/N: This is how I felt 4x01 should've been. I MEAN BLAINE DIDN'T EVEN SHOW UP TO SAY GOODBYE TO KURT! HOW FREAKING UPSETTING IS THAT?**

**Sorry my writing sucks, but this made me feel better.**

**- Kristen**


	2. Episode 2: Forever and Always

**A/N: I realize I barely have anything to go by with this because there was absolutely NO Klaine in episode two. (Besides Kurt saying Blaine's name. And honestly, that is not good enough for me. I needs my Klaine.) So I just made up a cute-sie e-mail thingy, and some sweet texting. Hope it's enjoyable! :)**

**Glee.**

* * *

**DisKLAINEr: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Kurt was sitting on his bed, laptop open, and fingers flying across the keyboard as he excitedly tapped out a message to Blaine. They had agreed to send each other weekly e-mails to keep up with each other's lives; they were only weekly as Kurt and Blaine were either on Skype or the phone the rest of the time.

Smiling, Kurt opened his e-mail and continued to type.

_Blaine,_

_So much is happening here in New York. Rachel has a "friend" from NYADA who SWEARS he isn't gay, but I have my doubts. I'm as conflicted as she is: this Brody guy is sweet and all but I'm afraid of her dumping Finn for him. And how much of a bitch would it make Rachel to dump her Army boyfriend and sort-of fiancée for some guy she met in the showers of her college?_

_Oh! And I've applied for a job as a fashion intern working for - wait for it - Isabelle Wright! She's been my idol for so long. I just _really _want this job._

_But enough of this. Now on to the more important stuff: I MISS YOU! You don't even want to know how many times I've wanted to call the airport and book a flight to Lima. I don't know if I can do this, Blaine. It's so disappointing to come home everyday and find Rachel here and not you. (But don't tell her that. She'll get SUPER pissed.)_

_But, seriously, Blaine, we've got to figure something out. While the Skype sessions are adorable and the daily phone calls are heavenly, I don't know how much longer I can deal without the real thing._

_Lots of Love,_

_Kurt_

_P.S. I love you. I don't feel like I say that enough._

Kurt sighed happily and clicked send. He was just about to click off of the page, but a beeping noise stopped him.

**[One New Message: From: Blaine Anderson]**

Kurt squealed with excitement. Blaine had probably sent this while he had been writing his own e-mail. He clicked the blinking message in contentment.

_Kurt,_

_First off, I miss you TONS. Every time I pass the Lima Bean (I can't bring myself to go in there without you), I have to keep from crying in public. I feel so lonely here by myself, and miss you every second you're gone. Pathetic?_

_Anyway, Brittany sends her love. She says (and I quote), "When will my dolphin be back? First my 'Tana, and now my Kurtsie? Why does the world hate me?" She's grown an attachment to me ever since you left and refers to me as "Kurt's dolphin" now. At least it's better than Blaine Warbler._

_Glee's going good. I've been deemed "The New Rachel" by Artie. And we've got a new member: Marley Rose. She seems kind enough, and she's got a killer voice (though pale in comparison to yours). We've got to accept what members we can get. Though New Directions made a surprising rise to the top after the win last year at Nationals, we've been "down-graded" by some bitchy cheerleader and some Football idiots. _

_I still feel a little sad when I look to the chair beside me in Glee club and don't see you sitting there with your incredibly tight pants - which I LOVE, by the way. ;)_

_How's New York? Is it making you realize how boring and dull your hobbit, high-school, Glee-club loser your boyfriend is?_

_Love you forever and always,_

_Blaine_

Kurt was crying by the end. Now he _really _missed Blaine.

He whipped out his phone and began to type a quick text to Blaine. _You are not a boring, dull, high-school, Glee-club-loser boyfriend. :)_

The reply was almost instant. _You didn't deny the hobbit part. :)_

Kurt laughed. _No denying that sweetie. Sorry._

He could almost see Blaine's puppy eyes in the next message. _I'm hurt. :( But at least I'm your hobbit._

Kurt grinned. He always got that feeling when Blaine referred to himself as Kurt's. _You sure about that? _He replied teasingly.

His heart fluttered at the next one. _Forever and always. Love you. :)_

_I love you, too. _And Kurt slept peacefully that night, with dreams of a hair-gelled, hazel-eyed boy filling his mind.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short (That's what she said. Sorry. Uncalled for.), but I really had nothing to go by as, once again, THERE WAS NO KLAINE! So, sorry.**

**Also, suggestions are welcome. I already have an idea for episode three - don't even get me started on that - but if I get some good ideas, I may put them in here. Credit will be given. :)**

**Review Responses:**

_**dreamer 3097: **_**Why, thank you. :D**

_**gleefan263: **_**Yes, yes I am. :) And I KNOW! We need more Klaine in Glee!**

_**lizziemarie0529: **_**I KNOW! I didn't know whether to cry or be angry, so I ended up crying while screaming at the TV. **

**So... nothing else...**

**- Kristen**


	3. Episode 3: I Won The Election!

**A/N: Episode Three.**

**At least we got more Klaine in this episode. I now have more to elaborate and fan-girl over. However, it was VERY UPSETTING! YES, I'M TALKING TO YOU, RYAN MURPHY! A DECLINED PHONE CALL? WHAT THE FREAKING HELL? YOU CAN'T JUST **_**DO **_**THIS TO ME! **

**I'm in a fury. BECAUSE WHEN BLAINE FREAKING ANDERSON CALLS YOU, KURT, YOU ANSWER THE PHONE AND IF YOUR BOSS DOESN'T LIKE IT, TELL HER TO SUCK IT! (Even though I **_**do**_** like Isabelle...)**

**AND YOU DON'T JUST IGNORE BLAINE WHEN HE ASKS YOU ABOUT WHAT BOWTIE TO WEAR! YOU JUST... YOU JUST CAN'T, OKAY, YOU FREAKING CAN'T!**

**I'm pretty sure I'm done ranting now.**

* * *

**DisKLAINEr: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Blaine was growing more and more excited as the minutes passed. Today was his and Kurt's planned Skype session! (Because, yes, they were the nerdy, totally-in-love-to-the-point-it-was-sickening couple.)

He rushed home after another brief encounter with Brittany, who had continuously questioned him as to where her "Kurtsie" was, all of which Blaine deflected easily. He was actually beginning to like Brittany, and understood her easier as the days went by.

Blaine burst through his door and immediately plopped himself on bed, logging into his laptop and opening Skype.

It only took a minute for the boys to be calling each other, both jumping with excitement at seeing their lover.

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed, then stayed silent for a second. Blaine was just about to speak, but Kurt beat him to it. "Ugh, you're getting cuter as the days go by."

Blaine blushed. "I'm nothing compared to you, Kurt."

"Okay, we really need to stop," Kurt said with a laugh. "We can have the 'who's cuter' fight for hours."

"We have," Blaine cut in. He and Kurt had once had a two-hour phone call, all of which they had used to say the other was more adorable.

"And I still stand by my decision," Kurt said and continued before Blaine could protest. "Anyway, how's the campaign going, Mr. President?"

Blaine would never admit how damn _hot_it was to hear Kurt call him that. "You don't really want to talk about some boring election when we could talk about your exciting New York life, do you?"

"Of course!" Kurt burst shockingly. "Besides, I can tell you about my new job later."

"You got the job!" Blaine shouted happily. "That's amazing, Kurt! I told you you'd get it!"

"Yeah, yeah," Kurt said, smoothly shrugging off Blaine's praise. He had become accustomed to it easily after dating Blaine for a week - a week of nonstop "You're so beautiful's" and "Your voice makes me melt's." "Now, back to the election."

Blaine rolled his eyes dramatically. "I have the big debate tomorrow. Oh! That reminds me!" Blaine shuffled on the other side of the screen for a moment. "I need your expert fashion advice on which bowtie to wear."

Normally, Kurt would've commented on how dorky bowties were. But Blaine was just _so_ adorable, he didn't have the heart to tell him. Plus, Blaine _did _make them look good.

A couple of bowties flashed across the screen, one in particular catching Kurt's eye. "The blue one. It compliments your eyes."

Blaine smiled at Kurt as he tossed the other bowties to the side. "Thank's sweetie."

"You're going to kill tomorrow," he said. "You're definitely going to win."

"Yeah," Blaine murmured. "I feel so bad about it now, though."

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because Brittany is so sweet!" Blaine shouted.

"Oh, yeah!" Kurt screamed as he remembered Blaine's e-mail from earlier that week. "So, she's grown a bit of an attachment now?"

"Because I remind her so much of you," Blaine said in answer. "She's constantly talking about how she misses her dolphin."

"Stop it," Kurt said. "I'm already homesick enough. Why don't I just come back and - "

"No," Blaine stopped him. "You belong in New York. it may take some time to adjust, but..."

"You read my e-mail, Blaine." Kurt laid down on his bed. "You know how torturous it is for me to be stuck here while you're there."

Blaine felt himself beginning to cry. "I promise, Kurt, this can work," he assured him, though he was unsure himself.

There was a silence. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too, Kurt," Blaine said with a smile. "Now, about this new job?"

* * *

Blaine was prepping for his speech in the front room when Sam walked by. He noticed Blaine's troubled expression as he messed around with his bowtie. "Just leave it off, man," Sam said. "It'll make you a little less scary."

"No," Blaine replied. "Kurt chose this bowtie. Therefore, I will wear it."

Sam laughed. He muttered something along the lines of "whipped" as he walked away, chuckling as Blaine continued to fumble with the bowtie.

* * *

As soon as Blaine had heard of his win from the ballot count, his first impulse had been to call Kurt. So he did just that.

Kurt picked up on the first ring. "I'll be back, Isabelle! It's my boyfriend!"

Blaine gave a confused expression as he heard an "aww!" from the other line and a short chuckle from Kurt. "Hello?"

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted excitedly. "Did you win?"

"Were you busy?" Kurt said. "You said Isabelle. If you were working, you can just - "

"It's fine," he said. "You promised to always pick up the phone when I call. The least I can do is the same. Now," Kurt paused, resuming his earlier excitement. "Did you win?"

Blaine was still upset that he had interrupted Kurt's work-thing, but answered nonetheless. "Yeah."

"That's amazing, Blaine!" Kurt shouted. "Why don't you sound as excited as me?"

"Because I miss you," Blaine said. "A lot."

"We have this conversation every time we talk anymore. I'm seriously considering booking a flight to Lima."

"No," Blaine said. "You can't leave now! Especially after you got your new job!"

"Yeah," Kurt replied. "This is a pretty cool job."

Blaine laughed. "Your boss seems cool."

"She's the greatest!" Kurt yelled. "She even helped me give Rachel a makeover."

"You got her out of those puppy shirts and sweaters?" Blaine asked incredulously. He must've been making great progress if he had changed Rachel's horrible fashion sense.

"Yes," Kurt whispered. "Listen, I've got to go, Isabelle's calling for me. I'm sorry - "

"Nonsense!" Blaine shouted. "Go on to your amazing job and forget about your loser boyfriend for a while."

Kurt chuckled. "For what it counts, I think you're more amazing than my job."

Blaine smiled. "I love you, Kurt."

Kurt grinned at the words. "I love you, too, Blaine."

* * *

**A/N: I find these to be incredibly easy to write. I think it's just because I have SO much Klaine love in me. We all need Klaine love.**

**Poo. I already ranted in the first Author's Note... oh well.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! KLAINEBOWS AND KLISSES FOR ALL!**

**- Kristen**


	4. Episode 4: I Just Missed You

**A/N: Expect this chapter to be long. Really long. Because I have a TON of Klaine feelings because of this episode. I can't even BEGIN to describe my hatred of it.**

**You know what? Screw it. I need to rant.**

**HOW COULD YOU DO THIS BLAINE? I UNDERSTAND YOU WERE LONELY BUT FOR GOD'S SAKE YOU COULD'VE JUST KISSED THIS "ELI" INSTEAD OF SCREWING HIM! YOU AND KURT WERE EACH OTHER'S FIRST AND ONLY, AND NOW YOU'VE RUINED THIS! GREAT GOING, BLAINERS!**

**AND YOU, KURT! YOU JUST HAD TO IGNORE BLAINE, DIDN'T YOU? SO CAUGHT UP IN YOUR FABULOUS NEW YORK LIFE THAT YOU PRETTY MUCH KICKED HIM TO THE CURB! WHILE THIS IS NO EXCUSE FOR BLAINE TO DO SOME OTHER GUY, YOU ARE PARTIALLY TO BLAME FOR THIS!**

**MY BOYS! MY BOYS! THEY'RE NOT OKAY!**

* * *

**DisKLAINEr: I don't own Klaine.**

* * *

Blaine boarded the plane to New York in a haste, tossing his suitcase on the conveyor belt carelessly. Once he was through all security... well, he would be just that much closer to Kurt.

If you asked Blaine why he was heading to New York, he would gladly tell you it was because A) the love of his life was there and B) he missed his boyfriend.

Kurt wasn't expecting Blaine for another two weeks - and Blaine preferred it that way. When he got to New York, he could buy Kurt some flowers, show up on his doorstep, surprise him. This would be perfect.

Blaine felt a kick in the back of his seat. If only he can survive the flight.

* * *

Blaine checked the apartment number once more, making sure he was indeed at the door of Kurt and Rachel's shared home. He smiled brightly when he heard Kurt and Rachel behind the door and another voice... Finn?

Blaine shrugged it off. What mattered was that he was here, and Kurt was just on the other side of that door.

Blaine knocked, hiding his face behind the huge bouquet of flowers he had bought for Kurt. Kurt opened the door quickly. Blaine peered through the stems of the flowers to see Kurt's confused expression. Then when he couldn't hold it anymore, he revealed his face.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, throwing his arms around him. Blaine smiled, walking through the doorway and shutting the door. Kurt kissed him slowly and passionately.

"Blaine!" Rachel shouted, reaching out to give him a hug. "Hey," Blaine said. He pulled away from Rachel and saw his earlier assumption had been correct. "Finn?"

"Long story," Finn murmured, giving Blaine a short, "manly" hug. "Glad your here."

Kurt squealed in excitement. "You weren't supposed to be here for another two weeks!" he shouted. "Not that I'm complaining!" He added quickly.

"I missed you," Blaine said, staring at Kurt's eyes. "A lot."

Kurt enveloped Blaine in another tight embrace. "I missed you, too. I'm so glad you're here."

"This is great!" Rachel shouted. "I have Finn, you have Blaine... this calls for a night out."

* * *

Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, and Finn all walked into the fancy karaoke bar together. Once they entered, Kurt dragged Blaine to a secluded table to sit and talk.

"Is that really why you're here?" Kurt asked, his tone serious and hard.

"What?" Blaine asked. "What do you mean?"

"Are you really only here because you missed me?" Kurt asked again. "Because, if you're not, I want to know now - "

Blaine cut him off with a kiss. "Why else would I be here?"

Kurt laughed. "I'm sorry. It's just, everytime this happens in a movie, they only come to their boyfriend or girlfriend to give them some heart breaking news that leads to a nasty breakup. Wow, I really watch too many chick flicks."

Blaine smiled. "I'm here because I love you," Blaine assured Kurt. Clapping ensued, Blaine noticing Rachel and Brody had been singing. Blaine suddenly got an idea. "And I know just how to prove it to you."

Blaine rose from his seat and headed to the piano, leaving a confused Kurt behind.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my boyfriend, Kurt. He's the best thing to ever happen to me. This is the song I sang to him the first time we met."

Kurt smiled brightly as Blaine's fingers danced across the keys, an acoustic version of Katy Perry's, _Teenage Dream, _sounding throughout the room.

By the end, Kurt was in tears, as was Blaine. He returned to his seat and held Kurt's hand to his heart. "I love you," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine leaned his head against Kurt's arm. "I love you, too."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine entered the park, letting Finn and Rachel get ahead of them so they could speak privately. "That was beautiful," Kurt said. "I feel like I should do something to thank you."

Blaine smiled. "Being my boyfriend is more than enough."

Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine for the third time since his arrival. "You're too perfect."

Blaine laughed at this. "Far from it, sweetie."

Kurt grinned at Blaine. "Why don't we just head back home?"

Blaine knew exactly where this was leading, remembering that night so many months ago when Kurt had asked a similar question. That night had been the best of his life, and he and Kurt had made an effort to relive that moment as much as possible. "I thought you'd never ask."

And that night, Kurt and Blaine declared their love for each other in more than just words.

* * *

**A/N: I just had to. This episode had me in tears ever since Blaine had texted Eli because I just KNEW something bad was going to happen to my Klaine. I just thought Blaine had more self control than to just go off and screw some random guy. THINK OF ALL THE PAIN AND HEART ACHE THIS WILL BRING TO NOT ONLY KLAINE BUT ALL KLAINERS AROUND THE WORLD! ARE YOU HAPPY, RYAN? YOU MADE ME CRY! **

**No. I must stop. I have already ranted.**

**- Kristen**


End file.
